


stupid bitch

by thermocline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermocline/pseuds/thermocline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen for language.<br/>Who you gonna call? Social justice-vengers!</p><p>(or, the one where a sexist IT guy comes to check up on systems and ends up being threatened by not one, but three of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stupid bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Abby said she wanted to see Captain America x Feminism, so this is a thing.  
> 

Two PM in the Avengers Tower, previously Stark Towers, and the man of the house is at the center of the conversation in his black shirt, the arc reactor slowly pulsing at the center of his chest. 

There's an elevator ding, and a mildly robotic voice over the PA says "Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D. has sent someone for a check up on your intel systems."

"Hey, Tash, could you boot up the computers? I'll let the IT guy in." Stark offers.

"Sure."

Natasha makes her way over to Stark's peculiarly circular desk, leaving Clint dueling Bucky and Steve in Super Smash Bros. Well, Super Smash Avengers, if you will - Stark hacked it so that the character skins match each of their super aliases. And he even added matching heart icons over Rogers and Barnes' heads for when they play co-op.

Goddamn it, they shouldn't ship them so hard, but it's cute as fuck.

A soft pulsing sound is emitted and she turns her attention back to the screen, typing the login info at breakneck speed and gaining access easily. 

An imposing man with black hair steps out of the elevator. "Hello, agents." 

Muffled "ghuh" sounds are heard from the three men engrossed in the Wii battle.

"Alright," he says, obviously slightly put off, as if he expected some sort of grand welcome. 

"I can run diagnostics quickly so that you can get out of here," Natasha retorts, serving her remark with her signature side of snarky frustration. 

"No need," the guy snaps, "I don't think I need some stupid arrogant bitch like you to help me with my job."

Romanov doesn't flinch. She doesn't need to, because as soon as the guy lets loose the part about her being a stupid bitch, Steve untangles himself from Bucky faster than the Flash at a Walmart sale and stands up, sauntering over to the man who is still standing right in front of the elevator. Rogers is taller, but not by much, and it looks like it's going to be a fight to the death from the killing intention in his eyes.

"What did you say about Agent Romanov?"

"I said I know how to do my job, thanks."

Steve's just about had it. "No, you called her a stupid bitch."

"Yeah I did. You got a problem with that?"

The game is paused and it is eerily silent. Natasha and Pepper are the only women in the room, and while Pepper is stunned at the turn of events, Tasha's oddly cool with the whole thing.

"She is one of the smartest people I know," says Rogers. "And if you disagree with that, you can take a look at her records, or get a hands-on feel for just how many hand-to-hand combat styles she knows. I may be old fashioned, but I can see a misogynist, power-hungry douchebag when I see one."

"Well then, Mr. Star Spangled ego booster," the man fumes. Someone lets out a scoff of disbelief, and now Stark's stepping towards the guy too.

"Get the hell off my property," Stark utters, colder than the ice that Steve's ass was frozen in for 70 or so years.

"What did you just say to me? You can't disrespect a S.H.I.E.L.D. offi-"

Natasha is at his throat with a knife in her hand. "You heard him," she enunciates. "Get the hell out of here before we decide to take more drastic measures." She slowly backs him into the elevator, steps so that she's on the other side of the doors, and Steve pushes the ground floor button on the tower's operations remote.

Only after the doors close does she put the knife down and inhales deeply.

"GOD, I AM SO SICK OF THIS SHIT!" Steve yells unexpectedly, and everyone stops, because Grandpa Steve is cursing. Hold onto your seats.

Bucky gets up and hugs him, running the fingers of his non-metal hand through Steve's hair. Natasha sits on the couch, legs crossed and expression stony. Clint tries to hug her too, but stops halfway because he knows better than to try and hug her when she's fired up like this. Last time he tried it he got a black eye that lasted for weeks.

"Steve, it's not your fault, you don't have to defend me like that-" she starts.

"No, no, Natasha, it's not that. It's just that you and Peggy are two of my closest friends, and I can't deal when people devalue you just cause you've got different anatomy, it annoys the hell out of me and it's not fair to you. If it was any other woman I would've done the same."

"Thanks, I guess," she mutters in response, barely audible. 

"It's on us!" Stark yells loudly, a glass of ginger ale already in his hand. 

Clint hands her the extra controller and unpauses the game. 

Yeah, it's fine to just battle it out in Pokemon Stadium. Life will go on, idiots will be idiots, and well, maybe one of these days they'll become the Social Justice-vengers. 

They're just going to have to call Fury and get that intel checkup rescheduled. Preferably with a female technician.


End file.
